Vince (ADP)
Vincent Universe, better known by his nickname Vince or Internet pseudonym Red Tiger, is a minor recurring character in Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective. He is a close friend of Bobby's, as the two often communicate through the Internet, and is one of the first to notice his psychological change. Appearance Vince can be described as having dark hair and eyes. Personality Plot Act I Vince's first few appearances are in the form of Internet chats at the end of their respective chapters. He first appears in an internet chat at the very end of Act I - Chapter 1, where he asks Bobby about what Japan is like and comments that he wanted to visit or live there someday. He next appears in the following chapter, where he tells the others about a work-in-progress art of his waifu Mio Akiyama. Skpcboy and Bobby begin teasing him about this. Throughout the rest of Act I, Vince provides light-hearted commentary on the events of the story. Act II Vince appears alongside the other wikians in Act II - Chapter 4, remarking that Bobby had been showing up less in chat. Bobby responds by saying that he was busy with life, and Vince says it was fine, adding that Skpcboy was also busy with life. However, as Bobby's life grows more complicated, he begins interacting with Vince less and less. Through their conversations, Vince begins to suspect that something is wrong with Bobby. He confronts him about this in Act II - Chapter 13, but Bobby pushes him away and refuses to talk about it. Vince reminds him that he and the others would always be willing to help out if necessary. Vince disappears for a period of time afterwards, only reappearing in Act II - Chapter 22 when Sherman contacts him and informs him about Bobby's illness. Vince notes how Sherman is acting off and informs the others about both the illness and Sherman's odd behavior. The group gets together and presents a large collaborative gift to Bobby; he is extremely thankful. Skpcboy purposefully reveals to Bobby that Vince actually has four waifus at this time, much to his chagrin. In Act II - Chapter 29, Vince once again returns to his original role of providing teasing comments to Bobby. Bobby is a little unnerved when he notices that Vince can predict his every move, but nonetheless counters with his own teasing comments. Ultimately, however, Vince is able to over-tease him and seize victory. This (mostly one-sided) tease warfare trails into Act II - Chapter 34, but is interrupted when Bobby is called in by the hospital staff. Later that day, Sherman informs him of Bobby's upcoming surgery. Two chapters later, Kazuha accidentally reveals that she was providing Vince with information on Bobby's whereabouts specifically so he could tease him with a heavier effect. Vince ultimately gets a job in digital design and animation. Bonus Episodes In the alternate ending, Bobby comments that Vince was a role model for him and ultimately thanks him for the teasing. He then proceeds to poke fun at his potential fifth waifu Umi. Several years later, Yukitsuki confronts Vince and explains her reasoning for (omitted . - . ). Vince agrees, saying that he was often targetted by such criticisms and as such could sympathize with her. He later sends a gift from overseas. Relationships tba Quotes * " :3 " (Practically every other appearance) * " •//// . ////• " (Act I, Chapter 2) * "You should be nicer to Yuki, quit hiding from her." (Act II, Chapter 29) * "May Vince le Troll haunt your dreams..." (Act II, Chapter 34) * "I WAS JUST TYPING THAT IN THE BOX, I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACTUALLY SEND THAT MESSAGE!" (Act II, Chapter 36) Differences from Canon Vince was absent from canon. xD Trivia * If you haven't figured it out already, he's based off of this guy. * Some of Vince's interactions with Bobby were transcripted and edited from actual interactions between the real Vincetick and Darkfire545. * Vince is one of the characters which Darkfire545 wishes he could've integrated better with the storyline, mainly thanks to the real Vincetick's heavy role in providing teasing within the months of writing the story. Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective